A Thousand Years
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: She had waited for him for a thousand years, but it doesn't matter anymore. He is here right now with her, and she will love him for perhaps another thousand or more. 50 sentences based on the canon couple in KHR; Daemon x Elena.


**A Thousand Years**

**For: 1sentence community at livejournal**

**Information(s):**

**#Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)**

**#Title: We Belong Together**

**#Pairing: Daemon Spade x Elena, hints of 6996**

**#Warning(s): Spoiler, and get a box of tissue for yourself. ;P**

**#Rating: T**

**Notes: Yeah, another 50 sentences challenge I made for my most favorite community; '1sentence'. The community needs more KHR challenges!**

* * *

#1- Affection

He had always thought that blonde girls were all just some whiny princess-like girls, however, it was before he met the noble's strong daughter; Elena. A strange feeling swell up to him whenever he saw her. Was it love? Or was it affection?

#2- Sun

She brought happiness and new hopes for him; she was the sun who always brighten up his life.

#3- Sky

Elena will stare at the blue sky, silently praying that her lover will be safe and return back to her whenever he is out on a mission. Her worries will fade away every time the oak door of her room creaked opened and the familiar 'nufufufufu' echoed in her room, a bright grin will spread on her face.

#4- Loving

They had always said that he is a creeper and monster, however, in her eyes, he's just a loving boyfriend who really cared for her.

#5- Moon

A person's name meant a lot to each and every individual, Daemon thought about it as he watched Elena smiled at him. Not only is her smile as bright as the sun, it also soothed him like the peaceful moon.

#6- Wish

She will make a wish every day that while he is away in a mission, he will never lay his eyes on another girl. He will wish that while he was gone, his beloved blond won't accept any other men's propososal except for his.

#7- Embrace

Every time she hear the mansion's door opening, she will run down from her room and glopped at him, letting out tears of relief to see him safe and alive by her side once again; just like how he'd always promised.

#8- Whisper

In a faint voice, she will whisper his name softly, and the mist guardian who slept next to her, will cover her tiny body with more blanket as a warm smile spread across his face.

#9- Dinner

Elena never liked the busy and crowding market, however, once in a while; she will walk around buying ingredients to make a private dinner just for herself and her beloved Daemon.

#10- Comfort

Daemon kicked the rotten door open as he rushed into the old house, trying to steady his breath. It was when he saw his beloved blond standing in front of a pile of death bodies, trembling in fear as tears run down gently from her eyes. Without waiting for a respond from his love, he immediately ran towards her and pulled her into his arms while trying to calm her down.

#11- Pain

Daemon had experienced many kinds of pains. He had been stabbed, shot, punched and many more. However, the worst pain he had ever experienced is the ache in his heart as tears slipped down the blonde's cheeks.

#12- Ring

Before leaving his room, he took one last look at the gorgeous diamond ring he had acquired from his last mission in Rome; not only was it beautiful, but it was also shiny and fancy, which would suit her in every possible way, it was simply perfect.

#13- Promise

She promised to herself that no matter how painful it was to see him depart on another dangerous mission, she wouldn't cry. However, once in a while, her body will betrayed her and let those tears leaked out from her eyes. The illusionist turned around and caressed her silky golden hair. "Nufufufu~ don't worry, Elena. I'll be back, I promise."

#14- Scent

The blonde giggled when she saw him falling asleep on his desk tiredly. She walked towards him and covered his body with her blanket so he won't catch a cold. Meanwhile, the sleeping illusionist nuzzled towards the soft cotton blanket that was covering around his body. A peaceful smile spread on his face when he smelt the sweet scent of Elena from it.

#15- Melt

They often said that he is a cold-hearted man, but Elena begged to differ. Because no one had known that she had melted his cold heart a long time ago.

#16- Heart

"Elena, what does your boyfriend gave you on Valentine's day?" one of the ladies asked. "My darling just gave me a big, wonderful and tasty Valentine home-made chocolate!" Elena, the fiancée of Daemon Spade, answers with a sweet smile. "He gave me his heart."

#17- Jealousy

Sometimes, Daemon is jealous. He is so jealous at how Elena always said that; "Giotto is such a perfect boyfriend." And that was the beginning when he started to give her more attention; bring her out for a date whenever he had time and he even stole her kiss, taking her out so often. However, he still hear Elena commenting "Primo is such a great boyfriend." And that's how he started to act weird. He will sulk all the time while mumbling something like 'Damn you, Primo…' and often glared dangerously at Giotto without a reason. Soon, Elena noticed his strange behavior and asked him what she had done wrong. And he told her about the reason; Giotto. Elena blinked twice before she giggled. "You silly boy~ What makes you so angry? You're my only boyfriend, idiot."

#18- Smile

Daemon had different kind of smiles. There's his usual creepy smile he will show to both his companion and enemies, the smile that had killing aura spreading around him and then there's the gentle and loving smile that only belonged to Elena.

#19- Fear

In everyone' eyes, Daemon is a fearless man. However, little did they know, his greatest fear is the thought of seeing his lover die before of him.

#20- Home

Coming back home always brings the best feeling for Daemon; especially when a certain blonde will wrapped her arms around him when he is back and welcome him with her ever loving smile.

#21- Beach

The waves of the beach lapped at their feet as they walked along the shore, Elena is wearing her silky white dancing gown while Daemon wore a white dress shirt and black long pant. Their hands intertwined together as they enjoy the peaceful silence and the sunset.

#22- Sick

Daemon hated this. He hated to see Elena lying on the bed, eyes closing while her face is burning red. Elena is strong, he knew it. But he couldn't stop himself from worrying whenever she takes another rapid breath. He gripped on her hand softly as he muttered. "Please Elena… please get well soon…"

#23- Forever

He would have kept his lips locked with hers forever, if he ever had a choice.

#24- World

The Mafia world is not a world where you can live happily ever after. However, he still manages to bring her happiness with his never-ending love.

#25- Apologize

"I'm sorry." He murmured onto her mop of yellow hair as he tried to calm the trembling blond who sobbed onto his bandaged chest.

#26- Last

"This will be the last promise I will ever break, I promise." She watched as Daemon makes another promise to her. But she didn't care about the promises he had broken, not today. At least, right now, he is safe and alive in front of her.

#27- Date

Elena sighed as she watched her boyfriend try to kill off the other guardians who were spying on them. Sometimes, deep inside the blonde's heart, she wonders if she could ever have a date with Daemon… peacefully without the melon-head trying to kill anyone off.

#28- Reasons

There were times when he felt that he is going to die soon, however, the reasons he had survived is because of the blonde's crying face, reminding him that there's still someone who still needed him in her life.

#29- Hair

The reason why Elena kept her hair long is not because she found it pretty, but it's because she enjoy the feeling of a certain illusionist gently stroking her golden locks while whispering her name.

#30- Pout

Her smile is always the sweetest thing he had ever seen, but when he saw her pouting childishly at him when he teased her, he couldn't help but told himself just how cute his girlfriend is!

#31-Mine

"Seriously, Daemon, don't go scaring other peoples for no reason!" Elena complained, however, much to her surprise, the melon head pulled her into his embrace out of sudden, making the blonde squeaked at his sudden action. "Nufufufufufu~ I'm just giving those perverts a warning not to touch what's mine."

#32- Fool

Daemon is a genius in everything… excluding love. Because he is a fool who is madly in loves with his princess, Elena.

#33- Presence

Every night she will go to sleep with a smile, because Daemon will always be there, chasing away all her nightmares and fears away.

#34- Firework

"Why did you hate the firework, Daemon? It's so beautiful!" Elena asked curiously. Daemon frowned slightly at the question. "Fireworks may be beautiful, but it is fleeting and fragile. Just like… human's life. Moreover, the damn firework's tail is the same color with your hair that always makes me feel that you will disappear from my life one day…"

#35- Why

"Why?! Why me?! I get you into so many dangers yet you still came and save me! I had enough of you trying to be a hero!" she screamed, tears drained her beautiful face as she held his wounded and bloody body close to her, as if fearing that she might lose him in another second.

#36- Hero

"I'll be your hero… that chased all your fears and pains away. Even if you triy to push me away, I'll protect and love you sincerely forever… so don't cry anymore… Elena…" he gently whispered to the blonde while rubbing her tears away with his thumbs lovingly.

#37- Protect

"Nufufufufufu~ don't be silly, Elena. I'll protect you forever, even if I had to sacrifice my life for yours." "Daemon!" Elena frowned at how Daemon didn't appreciate his life and had been throwing himself in danger to protect her. She tried to defend him from doing so again; however, a pair of lips locked hers before she could utter another word. "Because I believe that if you truly love a person, it will be nothing but happiness, to die for the one whom you loved the most."

#38- Precious

Never in her life had she thought that she will use the sword that she had abandoned long ago. However, seeing her lover and friends badly injured, she decided that this time it was an exception. She wanted to protect her beloved Vongola… her family, friends… but most of all; she wanted to protect Daemon, the one who is the most precious to her.

#39- Questions

For the first time in his life, he is shocked and scared, when he saw Elena in the edge of dying. Why did she jumped in, why did she use her own body as a shield to protect him, why did she push him away and protected him? So many questions echoed in his head as he quickly runs to the blonde and held her close to his arms while calling her name; not noticing the tears that slipped down his face as his voice quivered.

#40- Selfish

"Please let me be selfish for once… Daemon… " she said, gently caressing his teary face as she felt darkness slowly overcoming her vision. She could hear Daemon screaming her name; however, what hurt the blonde the most was that she couldn't see her lover for another day.

#41- Understand

She finally understands what Daemon meant about sacrificing yourself for the one you love. She felt relieved and glad to be able to protect Daemon, even if she is going to die now. However, it really hurts her, to see Daemon mourning over her death.

#42- Gone

He kept on screaming her name, holding her unconscious and cold body into his warmth as he wished those beautiful crystal blue orbs could open once again, and the lips that sealed tightly will call his name once again. However, none of it happened. He knew deep inside his heart that his moon… is no longer here.

#43- Regret

He regretted nothing for loving her and joining the Vongola, the only thing he regretted is that he couldn't protect her when she's in danger towards her last breath.

#44- Similar

He really hated how much Mukuro Rokudo represented himself. The teen is just like him, too stubborn to admit that he loved the girl that he looked at as a vessel. Which is why the reason he pointed his scythe at the younger boy one day and glared deathly to him. "You're going to lose her soon enough if you did not admit that you love her, Mukuro Rokudo." _And I do not want the same thing to happen to my descendant._

#45- Memories

He will never forget the every single memory they had spent together with each other, which is why he still kept the picture of the Vongola family that he detested the most, since it was the only picture he had with her.

#46- Heaven

He didn't remember just how many years he had never felt so sleepy, but he could care less about it right now… because he is able to see Elena, smiling brightly to him as she held out her hand for him. He will finally be able to be with his Elena again… in the other world where he will never have to felt sad or mourn over her death any longer.

#47-Lifetime

When they were alive, they won't be able to spend more time with each other and had gone through a painful and complicated lifetime. However, they knew that not even death could split them apart from each other, because they belong with each other.

#48- Only

"You will always be my only one, Elena…" Daemon whispered lovingly to the blonde's ear. Elena started to blush madly as she turned away, looking at anywhere but Daemon. "T-Then how would you describe the girl that you had flirted with, you perverted pedophile!" The melon head chuckled as he pulled the smaller figure into his embrace. "Nufufufufu~ are you perhaps jealous, Elena? Don't worry, I won't fall for a little girl like her, after all, she belonged to Mukuro Rokudo~"

#49-Peak

Once in a while, Daemon will still peek through the life of his Decimo successors, and one year later, he saw Mukuro Rokudo wrapped his arms protectively around the girl that he used to care only as a tool. He could only chuckle at the loving scene especially when it reminded him so much about his life with his Elena. He was also glad the blue haired illusionist had taken his advice nicely.

#50- Years

She had waited for him for a thousand years, but it doesn't matter anymore. He is here right now with her, and she will love him for perhaps another thousand or more.

**The End**

**Ending note: I felt a bit funny at how I used Christina Perry 'A Thousand Years' lyric for the no.#50 sentence… OvO" Between, thank you for reading this. :D**


End file.
